


Foundation

by kittkatt08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittkatt08/pseuds/kittkatt08
Summary: Hermione Granger seems to have it all, young up and coming lawyer with a famous Quidditch player boyfriend. Things start to crumble as her relationship is over before she knows it. Add in a tough case at work, and she's in over her head. What happens when she finds comfort in all the wrong places?





	1. These Four Walls

Hermione Granger slipped on the knee length blue dress, hands trembling as she did the button. It wasn’t often that he asked her out on a date, usually she’d have to talk him into going out. This time he asked her, after three years of dating. Maybe it was from seeing all their closest friends getting engaged and married, but she had a sneaking suspicion that her long-term boyfriend was planning on proposing.

  
Ron Weasley wasn’t the best at expressing his feelings, but he was acting out of the ordinary. He even seemed nervous to ask her out to the nice French restaurant she’s been begging him to take her to. He’s mentioned marriage before, but Hermione wasn’t ready to think about getting married at that point in her life. The war just ended, and the wizarding world was trying to put together the pieces that was left behind. Eventually, yes. She wanted to marry him and have kids. At 18, she wasn’t ready. At 21, she’s a little bit closer to that point.

  
Just as she put the last pin in her hair the door bell rang. Puzzled, since Ron never uses the doorbell, Hermione quickly put her shoes on and ran down the stairs. Standing at her door was Harry Potter. He looked as confused as she was at that moment.

  
“What are you doing here Harry?” Harry hesitated as he attempted to look over her shoulder.

  
“I wanted to talk to you, can you spare a minute?” Hermione looked at the clock on the wall.

  
“Is it important Harry? Ron is going to be here any minute- “Just then Hermione heard a crack right behind her. With the same nervous look on his face from earlier, Ron was standing in her living room. It soon changed to a look of confusion when he noticed his best friend standing at the door.

  
“Harry. What are you doing here?” Harry let out a nervous chuckle.

  
“Nothing. Just something I came across at work that I thought Hermione would be interested in. I’ll fill you in tomorrow Hermione. You two have a good night.” Without another word Harry turned around and walked away from the couple.

  
After a few seconds of silence, Ron held out his hand. “Ready?” Grabbing his hand, Hermione apparated to Savior Faire. As a teenager, Hermione went to the restaurant when it first opened with her parents. They had a tradition, theater and dinner during her breaks from school. The last time they went was about a week after the restaurant opened. It was the last summer she spent with her parents.

  
Inside the restaurant brought back many memories, the murals on the walls, the smiling waitresses. She could almost feel her parents’ hands on her shoulders, their small happy family out for dinner. Of course, that could never happen again. Her parents were living happily in Australia, not knowing they had a 21-year-old daughter living in London.

  
“Two for Weasley.” Ron leaned over to talk to the Maître d’, who smiled as he led them to a table. The table gave them clear view of the entire restaurant and the door. It’s been years since they’ve been trapped in a restaurant with their backs turned, but it’s not something easily forgotten. When the waitress came around to ask for their drink orders, Ron politely asked for a few minutes to look over the wine menu.

  
“You’re not a wine drinker Ron.” Hermione replied with a small chuckle.

  
The tips of Ron’s ears turned pink, a clear sign that he was very nervous about tonight. “I just wanted to give us a minute to talk first. I bet you’ve thought a lot about why I decided to bring you here so randomly. And why Harry showed up at your flat tonight. We both know it wasn’t about work, Harry is a horrible liar. But I think it’s better to get it out now than beating around the bush all night.” Hermione stopped breathing for all of three seconds before Ron opened his mouth again.

  
“I’m breaking up with you.”


	2. New Case

Hermione felt her blood run cold. “You’re breaking up with me.” It wasn’t a question. “You brought me on a date, to a restaurant I’ve been wanting to return to because of the memories I made here with my parents, just so you could break up with me.” Whatever response Ron was expecting, this wasn’t it.

“I just thought, that the restaurant would put you in a good mood and it wouldn’t end as badly.” Ron’s voice got smaller as he continued to try to defend himself under Hermione’s glare. His ears were bright red, the clear sign he was feeling uneasy. 

“No. You were hoping that since we were out in public I wouldn’t make a scene. Don’t worry, I won’t. You won’t end up in the papers for break my heart in a restaurant.” Ten minutes. That’s how long it took Ron to ruin a good memory of her parents.

“But it’s really for the best. I’ve thought this out a lot.” Ron took a deep breath, apparently ready to explain his deep thinking.

“Right now, we want different things. You know how you are. You’re doing great in your career, and I’m happy for you. But I want to get married and start a family.”

“I do want to get married you imbecile! I thought that’s why you were bringing me here!” Hermione whispered, attempting to keep her anger private.

“But what about children? I don’t mean five or so years from now. I want to start a family now. I want a large family. I loved that growing up, minus the lack of money. I would never have that problem. And with Quidditch I’m going to be gone for long stretches during the season. I would need a wife who would be willing to stay at home. I wouldn’t feel right asking you to put your career on hold.”

As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She didn’t want a large family, maybe two children. And that was not in the near future. Her career was just taking off, there was no way she’d be able to leave the firm now. She wanted to at least become a partner, if not start her own firm before she even thought about having children. With a deep breath, Hermione stood up. “Goodbye Ronald.”

Hermione left the restaurant before Ron could say anything else to make her calm down. Just because he made since did not make her happy about his decision. For him Hermione would consider more children. For him she could even attempt to work from home if they decided to have children early. She did not appreciate him making the choice for her without talking to her first. When she rounded the corner into an alleyway, she finally let tears fall. Afraid Ron would come looking for her, she calmed down enough to apparate home. Sitting in her living room was a distressed looking Harry.

“You knew.” Hermione accused, hurt clear across her face.

“I assumed, which is why I tried to warn you. I didn’t know for sure, and I definitely didn’t know he was planning whatever happened tonight.” Harry stood still for a moment, unsure if he was allowed to walk up and comfort his friend. Choosing to be brave he slowly approached her and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry Hermione. I wish I could make this better, I really do.”

“Well, you can find something to distract me.” Hermione chuckled, half joking, half not. Truth is, Hermione worked best when under stress, that’s why she was so good at her job. Being the youngest magical lawyer at the firm gave her a lot of perks but came with a lot of negatives as well. They either underestimated her, which became patronizing, or believed in her too much, which led to extra work.

“Well, it wasn’t a complete lie when I said there was a case I needed help on. There’s been more attacks. This time with a note.”

This perked Hermione’s interest. For the last six months there has been attacks on muggleborns. Although no one has died, Harry was afraid that is the end game. Whoever was behind this was waiting for a specific muggleborn witch or wizard.

“What does the note say? And what am I able to do about it? I’m not an auror, I can’t really do anything unless…… You have a suspect?”

“The note was a confession. Apparently, it was an entire corporation behind the attacks. Malfoy Enterprises.” Whatever Hermione was expecting, this was not it. She’s done some work with Malfoy in the past year. Not saying the younger Malfoy had a complete change of heart, but he was tolerable to say the least. The elder Malfoy she has not seen at all. She didn’t even think he was still working, CEO in name only.

“So, you’re saying the Malfoy Corporation publicly came out with an official statement saying they’re attacking muggleborns? Well if that’s the case, I’m not sure why you would need me.”

“Not necessarily. It would seem as if the Malfoys are behind the attacks and using the company as cover. It might be easier for you to come in and see for yourself. I warned Ginny that I would be with you pretty late tonight. Don’t give me that look, me and Ginny weren’t gossiping behind your back.’ Hermione didn’t realize her look of concentration changed to a scowl. “I told her there were new developments and I was going to consult with you.”

Hermione quickly stood up. “Well I’d better get changed. It looks like it’s going to be a long night.”


	3. Draco Malfoy

The auror office was quiet at this hour, just two stragglers who seemed to be ready to leave for the night. With a nod to Harry and handshake for the great Hermione Granger, both left leaving the entire floor empty other than her and her best friend. Harry unlocked the door to his new office, being promoted to Head of the Auror office only last month.  
Waiting for her to get settled, Harry hands Hermione a parchment. Recognizing the Malfoy Enterprises letterhead, she read the letter twice before responding.

Malfoy Enterprises have been tainted, and we will no longer stand for it. After the fall of our Great Lord, we have hidden in the shadows, pretending blood traitors and mudbloods deserved our respect. That will go on no longer. We will continue until our work is done, and we have rid ourselves of this filth.  
-Malfoy Enterprises

“It’s very vague, but I don’t think it is the whole company either. I also have trouble believing this is the work of Lucius Malfoy. He’s too careful. Even after the first war ended, he did everything he could to make sure no one could say he was involved. Why would he come out as leading this without someone more powerful was coming to back him up?”  
Harry let out a long sigh. “My thoughts exactly. Which means either someone is trying to frame the Malfoy family or there is a dark wizard trying to take over where Voldemort left off. But other than these attacks, there’s no proof of that.”  
Hermione pondered on the idea. Even if there was a dark wizard among them, it was still outside of his character to not only lead the first attacks but to alert the authorities to those deeds. When he’s caught, he’s not able to continue on his path of destruction.   
“So what do you want from me Harry?” Harry looked nervous as he tried to find the words for his answer.  
“I don’t believe Malfoy, er Draco, had anything to do with this. He may have been a prat in school, but he’s changed since then. I wouldn’t call ourselves friends, acquaintances maybe, but he’s a somewhat decent guy. And I want you to represent him.”  
Hermione froze. The men in her life were really trying to outdo each other, seeing which could find the most outlandish sentence. Maybe in the morning they’ll both tell her it was a big joke. As of right now, Harry might win. It was perfectly possible that Malfoy has changed since the war ended. Change enough for him to want her to represent him in a major case? Now that she’d have to see to believe.  
“I don’t think that’s the best idea Harry. He hates me, he’s always hated me.”  
“But he’s changed Hermione! His mind was poisoned by his father and his aunt and he’s worked really hard to change that.”  
Hermione stared in disbelief as Harry Potter defended Draco Malfoy.  
“I’ve also talked to your firm, they’re willing to take the case. I demanded one thing, that you lead the case. It would do great things with your career in the end as well, didn’t you want to make partner?”  
Hermione chuckled. “You’re putting a lot of faith in a case that I haven’t even accepted yet. And what if it doesn’t end up well? That would probably destroy my career. ‘War hero defending Death Eater’, that would be a wonderful headline. The Daily Prophet would have a field day dragging me through the mud.”  
“Oh yes Granger, it would be horrible for you if the Wizenagamot finds me guilty for crimes I did not commit. Lets talk about all of the ways you would suffer.”  
Hermione stiffened as she recognized the voice behind her. Turning slowly, she saw Draco Malfoy standing at the door to Harry’s office. To say he was displeased from being in this office was an understatement. A clear vein is bulging in his head and his hands are clenched. He is staring daggers at Harry, clearly was not informed ahead of time what Harry’s plan was and why he was summoned to the auror’s office in the middle of the night.  
“Hermione, here’s your new client, if you’re willing to take the case. I told him you were the best, because you are,” Harry raised his hand, stopping any objection I would say about the matter, “And you have the best chance at preventing him from serving a sentence I don’t believe he deserves. Now, I am going home. I’ve done a lot more than I should have, and I have a pregnant wife at home who would appreciate it if I made it home before breakfast.”  
Without giving them much notice before kicking them out of the office, Harry led them to the floo, letting them go first before heading to his home. Hermione went straight to her office, hoping Malfoy would follow. If this was going to work, Malfoy was going to have to trust her. In her mind, that was asking too much for the Slytherin. Before she had a chance to sit in her chair, she had Draco Malfoy standing in front of her fireplace, looking just as uncomfortable as she felt.  
“Well Malfoy, you should probably sit down so we can get started. There’s probably a lot that we have to go over. Starting with the rules.”  
One aristocratic brow lifted as Malfoy made eye contact with her. “Rules?”  
“Yes, rules. First, you have to be completely honest with me. If I find out you’ve lied about anything, I’m dropping the case. To hell with the Daily Prophet and any rumors they’ll spread about me, but I will drop the case.”  
“Fine, no lying.”  
“Two, nothing that could be perceived as negative while this case is going on. No partying, nothing that gives anyone reason to gossip.”  
“Agreed.”  
“And three. No derogatory names towards me or anyone else.” The last one seemed to get under his skin.  
“That’s really what you think of me? It’s been four years…” Malfoy took a deep breath. “Agreed.” Without another word on the matter he sat down, waiting on me to ask him questions. I had a feeling this would be a very long night.


End file.
